Phole forever
by Pholefan
Summary: This story is about my favorite, and hope your favorite couple Phoebe and Cole! It sets after the episode "Sleuthing with the Enemy", season three. Phoebe and Cole are together again, but Phoebe's sisters do not know that...!
1. A new beginning

Last night Phoebe Halliwell had learnt that her new boyfriend, Cole Turner was not who she thought he was. It turned out that he was Belthazor, the demon her sisters and she were after. She was very shocked and she didn't want to believe it. Phoebe had fallen for Cole and didn't want to believe the truth, which hurt really bad. Another surprise was the fact that Cole, not only was a demon, but half demon-half human. At first she felt heart broken, then she filled up with anger and wanted to kill him. When she thought about killing him, she knew that she couldn't do it, but she was supposed to. After all Cole was the one attacking to them. Afterwards, when he talked to her and explained that he loves her, her heart melt. All she wanted to say was "I love you, too". Suddenly the bounty hunter attacked, she couldn't leave Cole like that and helped him to go inside the mausoleum to protect him. When Cole saved her by killing the bounty hunter, Phoebe knew and felt that he was telling the truth and kissed him with so much passion. She didn't want to leave him, but her sisters were there, too. Thus, she had to fake his death so that everyone would think him dead and no one would look for him. After Cole had left, Phoebe could still feel his lips on hers, but she was afraid that she wouldn't see him again...

The next day had come and Phoebe had only slept for two hours. Her thoughts were on Cole, but also she didn't like the idea that she was lying to her sisters. She was feeling uncomfortable and didn't want to be around them.

It was 11 in the morning and Prue, Piper and Leo were taking there breakfast.

"Do you think Phoebe is all right? She hasn't even come downstairs." Piper wondered.

"Well, of course she is not ok. I mean, when your boyfriend is a demon and you vanquish him... Wow! That sounds so much worse, when I actually say it..." Prue answered.

"Yeah..." Piper said.

"Phoebe is strong. She can handle it, but you have to help her get through it. What she did was very brave and the Elders are pleased that Belthazor is dead." Leo said.

On that moment Phoebe came in the kitchen.

"Morning guys." Phoebe said.

"Good morning Pheebs, how are you feeling?" Prue said.

"Um ... you want the truth?" Phoebe answered with a question.

Everyone in the room nodded.

"Well... No. I just..." Phoebe said and stopped.

"What, honey?" Piper asked with a sad look.

"I have mixed feelings and I don't really know how I feel. But, don't worry. I'll be ok." Phoebe said with a faint smile.

"Phoebe if you want to talk to me, I'm here for you. You know, as your Whitelighter." Leo said.

"Thanks Leo, but I'll be ok." Phoebe said.

"Ok, honey. Now eat something." Piper told her.

"I'm not really hungry..." Phoebe said.

"Yesterday you told us the same and we let you go, but today it's not gonna be the same." Prue said.

"But I can't..." Phoebe said.

"Just try. We don't want you get sick." Piper said.

"Ok, but only for you... Phoebe said half smiling.

"That's my girl!" Prue said.

"Now, how about a cup of coffee, muffins, croissant and juice?" Piper said smiling to Phoebe.

"Ok, I said that I will eat, but don't push it, sis!" Phoebe said.

"Ok, a girl has to try, though." Piper said.

After the breakfast Phoebe went to her room again. She couldn't let Cole out of her thoughts. She missed him so much. She wanted to learn more about him. She was in love with him and couldn't help it. She wanted to see him, so she decided to go to the Mausoleum.

"_Oh, what am I going to do? I have to forget about him. I'm lying to my sisters and Leo for him. I can't go... But I want to..._" Phoebe thought and with that she got dressed and without a second thought she went to find him.

Downstairs Piper and Leo were watching TV together.

"Hey honey! Where are you going?" Piper asked.

"Um ... I have to go to the library to pick up some books for my class." Phoebe answered with yet another lie.

"Ok, bye sweetie." Piper said without making any comments.

"Bye." Phoebe said to Leo and Piper and closed the door behind her.

"It's good that she is thinking about her class, it's a good distraction." Piper said to Leo.

"Yeah, I mean she couldn't just stay home, all day. Her goal is to get her degree." Leo said.

"Yeah, Phoebe will be all right... At least I hope so... Anyway, what did we miss?" Piper said referring to the TV.

After 15 minutes Phoebe arrived to the Mausoleum. She stepped inside and called for Cole. She didn't know what else to do. She just hoped that he would hear her and shimmer in. Phoebe called for him again, but as Cole was nowhere to be seen she decided to leave disappointed. Suddenly she saw Cole in front of her.

"Phoebe." Cole said surprised with a little smile.

"Hi." Phoebe said.

"Hi. How are you?"

"I don't really know..." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe I've missed you so much, so I risked coming here." Cole said not able to take his eyes off of her.

"I've missed you too… baby." Phoebe said and with that Cole approached her and touched her cheek. Then he leaned and kissed her with passion.

"Oh, I've missed you sooo much." Cole said and kissed her again.

"You know, I don't want us to be apart..." Phoebe said after they broke their kiss.

"Me neither. I love you." Cole said holding her in his strong arms.

"I love you too." Phoebe said and kissed him.

"I don't know though, how we'll be able to be together." Cole said.

"We'll find a way." Phoebe said.

"Yeah, we will." Cole said looking her deep in the eyes.

"So where are you staying?" Phoebe asked.

"Um, nowhere really. I mean, I can't go back at my place and I can't stay only here, because I'm afraid that someone might find me. I'm wandering." Cole said.

"Cole, I'm sorry..." Phoebe said, but he interrupted.

"Shh..." Cole said by brushing her lips with his hands, "You don't have anything to be sorry about Phoebe. I'm sorry for putting you into this." Cole said.

"You know it's difficult for me, but I have a home to stay, unlike you!" Phoebe said with a little laugh.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine, as long I'm with you." Cole told her smiling.

And with that Phoebe kissed him one more time.

"So... I'll keep coming back here to meet you?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, as dangerous as it may sounds, I'm going to come at your place, too." Cole said.

"But, what if my sisters see you or some demon track you down? Then..." Phoebe said and Cole interrupted her again.

"They won't. We'll be extra careful, ok?" Cole cupped her cheeks with his hands and Phoebe closed her eyes.

"Ok." Phoebe said with a sigh.

* * *

**Tada! I corrected the chapter and decided to continue the story. Review!**


	2. I miss her already

Cole was at the Mausoleum still thinking about Phoebe and the conversation they had. _"I'm so lucky that I have someone like Phoebe to love me so much that she risks everything for me. I can't believe that this is happening. I'm in love." _Cole thought and his heart smiled, "_I hope that the Source won't track me down, though. If he finds me, it's over. He's going to kill me and I'll lose Phoebe. I'm so worried about her. I don't want anyone to hurt her because of me. Maybe we should break up, but I don't want that and we promised to each other that we'd be together no matter what... I miss her already, I just want see her."_ And with that thought Cole shimmered to Phoebe's room without even considering the risks. His heart took over and led him to his love.

It was still early, 7:30 in the morning and everyone was asleep. Phoebe looked so peaceful. "_She is so beautiful, even when she's sleeping._" Cole thought and a smile appeared in his lips. He went closer to her and lay next to her. He was looking at her and loving feelings rushed though him. He didn't want to wake her up just yet as it was very early, so he just kept his gaze on her and sometimes touching her gently, carefully in order not to wake her. After an hour Cole fell asleep, he was tired as he hadn't get any sleep. After a while Phoebe woke up and found Cole sleeping next to her. Her surprise was big and her happiness double. She smiled widely and stroked Cole's hair. Then she kissed him lightly, which caused him to wake up. He opened his eyes and saw Phoebe.

"Morning." Phoebe said looking sweetly at Cole.

"Morning." Cole repeated Phoebe's word and smiled.

"When did you come?" Phoebe asked, caressing his face with her fingers.

"A while ago. I fell asleep." Cole replied and lifted his body a little.

"I'm so glad you came!"

"Yeah, me too. I just couldn't resist not being near you, I wanted to see you so bad. All night the only thing I was doing was thinking of you."

"You are so sweet, you know that?" Phoebe bit her lip and kissed him sweetly. Cole deepened the kiss and got on top of her. Cole's hands were exploring Phoebe's body and so were Phoebe's. Cole started taking Phoebe's shirt off, but she stopped him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Phoebe said breathing hard.

"What?" Cole asked her trying to catch his breath. All he wanted was Phoebe, nothing else mattered.

"It's not that I don't want to, cause believe me I do! It's just that my sisters and Leo are in the house and they might hear us or they might enter my room without knocking and then the World War III will take place right here."

"You're right. It's just that I want you so much."

"Yeah, I know the feeling!" Phoebe said and kissed Cole again.

"Why don't you lock the door?" Cole suggested.

"Good idea." Phoebe said, giving him a quick peck and locked the door.

"Baby, aren't you hungry?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"Not until you mentioned it." Cole smiled.

"Maybe I should go downstairs and bring us something."

"Ok."

"How are you drinking your coffee?"

"Black." Cole replied and Phoebe rolled her eyes, "What?"

"How come I don't know how you drink your coffee?" Phoebe asked him and squinted her eyes.

Cole let out a chuckle, "Oh, maybe because we haven't gone out for coffee?"

Phoebe stuck out her tongue, "I'll be right back."

Phoebe closed and locked the door. She went downstairs and saw Piper in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." Phoebe said smiling.

"Hey! Good morning to you too. Have you seen Prue?"

"No."

"She must be still sleeping, Leo is too."

Meanwhile Phoebe poured coffee in a cup and put some donuts and muffins in a plate.

"Wow! You must be hungry! I'm glad you finally found your appetite.

"Yeah, it seems that I did! I'm very hungry."

"There you go! I'll cook you your favourite food for lunch."

"Pork roast with mashed potatoes?", Piper nodded, "Yay, thanks Piper." Phoebe said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Anything for you, baby girl. I'm glad to see you feel better. Are you?" Piper asked to make sure.

"Yeah. I'm getting there.", Phoebe smiled lightly, "I'm going upstairs to eat."

"Why don't you eat here with me?"

"Um... if you don't mind, I'd prefer eating this upstairs, because I want to study at the same time. I'm behind with all that have happened the last days."

"Ok, I understand."

Phoebe managed to go upstairs with yet another lie.

"Hey, I came back with food!"

"Oh, I'm starving!" Cole said and licked his lips, but didn't miss Phoebe's sad look.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Phoebe said and sat on the bed.

"Tell me." Cole told her lightly and tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"It's just that I had to lie again."

"Phoebe, I'm sorry."

"You know, I was never a good liar. I must have inherited that from Grams, but now I think I'm getting the hang of it." Cole laughed along with Phoebe.

"Anyway, I brought you coffee, chocolate donuts and muffins."

"Mmm... delicious!" Cole said stuffing his mouth.

"Piper is a great cook!" Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah, I realized that."

"I brought only one cup, cause I didn't know how to explain the two."

"It's ok, thank you Phoebe."

"So what are you watching?" Cole had opened the TV, while Phoebe was downstairs.

"Nothing really... I just opened it, on mute of course."

"Yeah, let me change channel." Phoebe zapped the channels and stopped to cartoons.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs!" Phoebe exclaimed like a little girl.

"You are so sweet, you know that?" Cole said, by her enthusiasm she showed for the smurfs.

Phoebe laughed and snuggled next to him.

"I love you!" Phoebe said on a sweet tone.

"I love you too!" Cole told her in a childish voice.

They kissed and continued eating and watching the smurfs.

After a while someone tried to enter Phoebe's room.

"Phoebe!"

Cole and Phoebe got anxious.

"Yeah?"

"Why have you locked?"

"Um... I was about to change clothes and I didn't want anyone to come in and see me naked." Phoebe said making a face, goggling her eyes.

"Come downstairs when you are done, ok?

"Yes, Prue."

"I'd better leave." Cole said and Phoebe nodded disappointed.

"When am I going to see you again?"

"I don't know."

"How about tomorrow night? We will have the house to ourselves. Piper and Leo are going out and Prue has a date."

"Sounds great. I'm already looking forward to it."

"Me too." Cole kissed Phoebe passionately.

"Bye. Love you." Cole said.

"Be safe! Love you, too." Cole kissed her one last time and disappeared into thin air.

"Ah! Why can't we just be together without any consequences?" Phoebe wondered and let out a sigh. She then changed clothes and went downstairs.

"Hey, everyone."

"Hi!", Prue said. "What were you doing alone upstairs?"

"I just wanted to study."

"Come on Pheebs, sit with us. You can study later."

"Yeah, ok. So, tomorrow you have a date, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Phoebe said thinking that the next night she'd be alone with Cole, she just couldn't wait.

* * *

**So, that was the second chapter! Hope you all liked it! Thank you for your reviews on chapter one! Please review again and tell me what you think! You can also give me ideas! Next chapter is Phoebe and Cole's date, don't forget to come back for it! ****You are all invited!**

**-Corrected-**


	3. A night to remember

The night had come and Prue was getting ready for her date. Piper and Leo were downstairs ready to leave for their romantic dinner.

"Phoebe, are you sure you're going to be all right alone?" Piper asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. You guys deserve to go out and have fun, don't mind me. I'll stay home, maybe order pizza, watch TV, read a book. I'll keep myself occupied. Don't worry." Phoebe answered.

"Ok then, bye." Piper said.

"Have fun, you two!" Phoebe said and Prue came downstairs.

"You look very beautiful my sister! You'll knock the socks off that guy!"

"Thank you Phoebe. Hope this date goes well. Otherwise, I'm gonna join the Covenant."

Phoebe chuckled, "I know it will, Prue."

"Ok, I should go. I'm already late as it is."

"It's always good to have him wait a bit longer." Phoebe winked at her and Prue smiled.

"Love ya!" Prue said and hugged her.

"You, too!"

Prue left and Phoebe was at last alone. She went to change clothes. She wore a sexy skirt and a slightly revealing shirt. She wanted to leave the rest on Cole's fantasy. Her curly hair were falling on her shoulders.

After 15 minutes the bell rang. Phoebe opened the door and saw a tall, handsome man with charming blue eyes and brown locks, wearing a nice shirt with black trousers and a coat, standing on the porch.

"Hi."

"Hey." Phoebe said.

Then he entered the house, enveloped her in his arms, pushed her head back and kissed her passionately. After a minute or two he broke their kiss and looked her in the eyes, caressing gently her cheek, carefully, as if she was made out of porcelain and he didn't want to break her.

They were both smiling, taking in each other's beautiful features.

"I missed you." Cole simply stated and Phoebe kissed him again.

"You look stunning." Cole told her.

"Thank you! Do you want to sit in the living room?" Phoebe asked.

"Sure. So we are all alone, right?"

"Yes! Isn't that amazing?

"Indeed." Cole said and Phoebe laughed.

"Are you hungry? We can order something. I couldn't cook anything because, you know."

"That's ok." Cole told her and sat on the couch.

"So, what about chinese?" Phoebe asked him going through their catalogue as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Actually, I'd prefer to skip dinner and go straight to the dessert." Cole told her mischievously and dropped the catalogue off her hands.

"Cole Turner, what's on the dirty mind of yours?" Phoebe asked smiling and raised an eyebrow.

Cole kissed her neck and Phoebe leaned her head on the left to give him better access.

"Yes, definitely skipping dinner." Phoebe said with her eyes closed.

Cole continued by kissing her on the lips and lay her back on the couch.

"Your kisses are killing me." Phoebe told him in between kisses and Cole deepened their kiss even more.

He then took off Phoebe's shirt and with new territory to explore, he began kissing her neck again and the area above her breasts.

Phoebe let out a moan and whispered, "Let's go upstairs."

Cole stood up taking Phoebe in his arms, never letting go of her. She wrapped her hands around his neck as Cole shimmered them in Phoebe's bedroom.

Phoebe and Cole fell on the bed and they continued kissing hungrily each other. Cole's kisses drove Phoebe crazy and she liked that. Correction. She loved that. At that moment all their problems had vanished and the only thing that mattered was Cole. He was making her happy, he loved her and made her feel like no one else had ever made her feel before. She was lost in the moment, like it was only Cole and her alone in the world and if she had a wish right now she'd wish they would stay like this forever.

Cole took his shirt and the rest of Phoebe's clothes off, while Phoebe was unzipping his pants.

"I love you." Cole whispered in her mouth as he kissed her and she moaned.

Cole's hands were now caressing Phoebe's thighs, which made Phoebe even hotter. He wanted to have her right there right now, but needed to wait for her. He nibbled at her ear lobe and Phoebe couldn't take it anymore. She needed him inside of her.

"Cole, please." Phoebe whispered softly. That's all he needed to hear and without waiting any further he did as she pleased.

After a while, Phoebe was resting her head on Cole's chest and Cole was caressing Phoebe's hair.

"I love you." Phoebe told him and kissed him again.

"You have no idea how happy you make me every time you say that."

"I love you." Phoebe said smiling widely and Cole kissed her passionately.

"You have no idea how much I love you." Cole told her looking her deeply in her chestnut brown eyes.

Phoebe giggled, "You make me blush."

Cole rubbed his nose on hers and kissed her again.

"Cole." Phoebe said, while Cole was busy kissing her neck.

"Hm?" Cole simply asked still having his mouth buried in her neck.

"I'm hungry." Phoebe stated.

Cole stopped his little venture, "Chinese?", he asked.

"Yes." Phoebe smiled and gave him one last peck before she escaped from his arms and got up.

"I'll be downstairs ordering." Phoebe told him and blew him a kiss.

"I'll take a quick shower, if that's ok." Cole said and got up himself.

"Go ahead." Phoebe smiled and wore his shirt to go downstairs, but Cole caught her from her waist and kissed the back of her neck.

"Mmm…" Phoebe moaned softly, "Love you."

Cole turned her around and they shared a soft and gentle kiss.

"Love you too." Cole told her and let her go.

Phoebe went downstairs to order and couldn't stop smiling. It was like someone had glued her mouth like that and she wasn't able to drop it, neither did she want to. She hummed a song and dialled the number for the Chinese place.

Upstairs, Cole was in the shower thinking only about Phoebe. He was so in love and when he was with her he had no fear of anyone. He had forgotten all about the Source, about Belthazor, his betrayal to evil, Phoebe's sisters and all the things that would happen to him if anyone discovered the truth about him being alive. Nothing else mattered, only the fact that he was with Phoebe. She was his raison d'être, the most important thing in his life. It really surprised him that he felt good with Phoebe. Belthazor was nothing but a tiny whisper in him and he intended to keep it that way. Not for him. For Phoebe.

After they finished their meal, they cuddled on the couch and watched a movie that was on TV at that time. Phoebe was resting her head on Cole's shoulder. His left arm was around her waist. Cole wasn't paying any attention at the TV. All he knew was that Phoebe was adorable. She looked so peaceful in his arms and he didn't want that moment to end.

Never.

Cole's thoughts were interrupted when he felt Phoebe move and then he realized that someone was at the door.

"Cole." Phoebe whispered in fear. Cole shimmered them in her bedroom immediately.

"That was close." Phoebe sighed.

"I should go." Cole said.

"I know." Phoebe said with a frown.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Phoebe." Cole told her as he took her right hand in his.

"That makes two of us." Phoebe smiled and Cole put his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him and kissed her lips slowly.

"I love you." Cole told her when he pulled away from her.

"Don't be a stranger." Phoebe told him playfully.

"I wasn't going to." Cole told her and Phoebe caressed his cheek. Cole kissed her palm and shimmered away.

* * *

**I completely rewrote this chapter. It was too extreme for my taste. I hope you liked that better, cause I certainly did. Review and there is more to come. My muse is back people! Beware!*Happy Dance***


End file.
